Diskussion:Jem'Hadar-Schlachtschiff
sidebar (mal wieder ^^) jaja, mal wider diesidebar, wowurde bitte dielänge usw. genannt? ist das mal wider noncanon? Soran :ebenso wie die spekulation über ihre feuerkraft. ich glaube wir wissen garnix darüber. ausser in welchen episoden es vorkahm--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 06:46, 27. Jul. 2007 (UTC) ::Kommt alles aus dem DS9-TechMan, und es ist ehre unwahrscheinlich, dass eine der Angaben auch in der Serie bestätigt wurde, in der MA/en stehen sie auch nur in der Background-Sektion, ich werd mal das offensichtlich unhaltbare Kürzen, Sachen wie Waffen und Geschw. lass ich mal stehen, so was könnte kanonisch sein--Bravomike 07:43, 27. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Namensgebung Wie kam eigentlich die Benennung von Jem'Hadar-Schlachtkreuzer und Jem'Hadar-Schlachtschiff zustande? --Mark McWire 23:18, 7. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :Also ich bin mir sicher, dass Jem'Hadar-Schlachtschiff in genannt wird. Aber das mit dem Schlachtkreuzer bin ich nicht sicher.--Tobi72 00:19, 8. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :Und der Schlachtkreuzer soll laut MA/en aus stammen. Müsste aber überprüft werden.--Tobi72 00:23, 8. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Mich hat halt nur gewundert, dass sich hier ins Lemma die Klassifizierungsnamen eingeschlichen haben, während das bei anderen Raumschiffsklassen anderer Spezies irgendwie nicht der Fall ist. Im übrigen steht in WORF: A Jem'Hadar battleship is approaching the station. Also nix mit Kreuzer, sondern identischer Name wie beim anderen Schlachtschiff. Was nun? --Mark McWire 01:09, 8. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Nachtrag: MA/en gibt an, dass sie den Namen battle cruiser aus dem DS9:TM übernommen haben, da laut Script das Raumschiff identischen Namen mit dem aus Valiant hatte und man wohl eine Differenzierungsgrundlage brauchte. --Mark McWire 01:22, 8. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Vorläufige Lösung Non-Canon Jem'Hadar-Schlachtkreuzer nach Jem'Hadar-Schlachtschiff verschoben und dessen alten Artikel als Provisorium nach Jem'Hadar-Schlachtschiff (verbessert). --Mark McWire 02:20, 8. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :Hast du mal in der Synchro nachgeschaut, wie es dort aussieht?--Tobi72 07:53, 8. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ::Immerhin, im Skript zu wird von Jem'Hadar battle cruisers geredet: Q. Gemeint sind damit diese Schiffe. Natürlich zählt das aber nicht soviel wie die wörtliche Dialogbezeichnung in .--Bravomike 10:56, 8. Feb. 2011 (UTC) @ Bravomike: Dann bleibt ja immerhin der Redirect auch über das TM hinaus berechtigt. @ Tobi72: In wird sowohl in der Synchro als auch im Untertitel von Jem'Hadar-Kriegsschiff gesprochen. Also sollten wir es der Synchro halber dahin verschieben. Von Kreuzer ist aber nicht die Rede. --Mark McWire 11:14, 8. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :::sorry, das ich mich jetzt erst einschalte. es sieht jetzt gerade so aus als sei Jem'Hadar-Schlachtschiff (verbessert) tatsächlich eine etwas verbesserte version von Jem'Hadar-Schlachtschiff. das design sieht aber völlig anders aus. allerdings weiß ich auch gerade nichts besseres ... wie wäre es mit einer Klingonischer Bird-of-Prey-Lösung? -- Ich bin mir dieser Lösung einverstanden, da wir über das verbesserte Modell eh nicht viel mehr als durch diese eine Episode erfahren. Daher wird der Abschnitt auch nicht überlang. --Mark McWire 23:15, 27. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ::Ich fände eine Lösung, wie von Shisma vorgeschlagen, eigentlich auch nicht schlecht. „Jem'Hadar-Schlachtschiff“ ist sowieso so eine allgemeine Beschreibung…--Bravomike 06:32, 28. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :Grundsätzlich nichts dagegen, aber mich stört auch das komplett geönderte Design. Zudem scheint das Schiff ja um einiges größer zu sein, als die "alte" Variante.--Tobi72 07:02, 28. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :::thumb|Warship? hab gerade gesehen, dass die Klasse hier als Warship bezeichnet wurde. kann man nicht einfach das hier benutzen?-- 14:32, 28. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Aber battleship ist hier genauso kanonisch und zwar genau für das Raumschiff in diesem Artikel. Wenn wir es nach Jem'Hadar-Kriegsschiff verschieben, müsste Jem'Hadar-Schlachtschiff eine Begriffsklärungsseite werden, da man den Begriff nicht einseitig nur für die größere Variante verwenden kann, da dies dem Canon widerspricht. --Mark McWire 15:46, 28. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :::stimme zu.-- 16:27, 28. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ::Jetzt mal Butter bei die Fische, denn die Sache ist anscheinend noch komplizierter als eine reine Frage der Benennung. Man lese sich mal en:Jem'Hadar battle cruiser und en:Jem'Hadar battleship durch und dazu noch EAS: Dominion and Allied Ship Classes und EAS: Variations of the Dominion Battlecruiser. Ergebnis: Es gibt insgesamt drei verschiedene Modelle, die – dadurch, dass sie unterschiedlich groß dargestellt wurden – mindestens vier Schiffsklassen darstellen. Keine davon wird im canon als „battle cruiser“ bezeichnet, dieser Name stammt aus dem DS9:TM. Ansonsten werden „war ship“ und „battleship“ als Benennung benutzt – letzteres für beide Haupttypen. ::Meiner Meinung nach liegt der Fall sehr ähnlich wie bei den klingonischen Birds-of-Prey: In beiden Fällen haben wir vor allem Unterschiede bei der Größe, bei beiden Fällen haben wir kleinere Unterschiede im Äußeren, in beiden Fällen haben wir aber jeweils dieselbe Bezeichnung für die offensichtlich verschiedenen Typen und dazu starke äußerliche Ähnlichkeit. Ich wäre deswegen auf jeden Fall dafür, all das in einem Artikel abzuhandeln.--Bravomike 18:19, 28. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Ich bleib der Meinung, das wir das Raumschiff aus extra behandeln sollten, zumal die Dialoge ja eindeutig aussagen, dass es sich hierbei um einen Prototyp einer neuen Dominion-Raumschiffsklasse handelt. Den Rest kann man in einem Artikel abhandeln, da stimme ich zu. --Mark McWire 18:35, 28. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :Schließe mich dem an. Der Prototyp muss ein eigener Artikel sein.--Tobi72 19:11, 28. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :::aber so wie jetzt kann er nicht heißen. wie wäre es mit Jem'Hadar-Schlachtschiff (2374) oder Jem'Hadar-Schlachtschiff (Prototyp) oder Jem'Hadar-Schlachtschiff (Prototyp 2374)?-- 19:53, 28. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ::Reden wir jetzt über das individuelle Schiff oder diese Klasse? Im letzten Fall hätten wir ja genau die aktuelle Situation--Bravomike 06:42, 29. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Referenzwerke Der Eintrag zum Technischen Handbuch von DS9 stimmt so nicht. Da ist der Jem'Hadar Schlachtkreuzer abgebildet, nicht das Schlachtschiff. (84.130.153.250 08:14, 1. Apr. 2014 (UTC)) Verweis zu Armada In Star Trek Armada kam der Schlachtkreuzer, nicht das Schlachtschiff. Dafür gibts das Schlachtschiff neuerdings als Modell für Star Trek Attack Wing. (84.130.153.250 08:22, 1. Apr. 2014 (UTC))